One tree hill next generation My version
by Yams1999
Summary: Pov in Lydia and Davis. Has most of the main characters. I hope its readable. Okay so enjoy x Somethings have been changed eg: age difference
1. Chapter 1

One tree hill: Next Generation Pov of Lydia Scott and Davis Baker Some things have been changed such as Davis is a junior and Lydia is a sophomore even though Lydia was born before the twins. Also sawyer is in the same year as Lydia. Enjoy x

First day from hell

Lydia:

Lydia Bob Scott woke up to the sound of her pesky hello kitty alarm she got from her uncle Lucus on her 12th birthday. He never knew how to buy presents. As my feet finally found my fluffy bunny slippers i looked around my room. Purple walls with pictures and memories. Freshmen year wasn't as bad as i thought it would be. People got over the fact that i was Jamie Scott's little sister when they heard me tell Cara mason "Does your grandfather own the stairs" when she was hogging the stairs. I think they call me loony Lydia .Some girls where even asking for my brothers number. Sawyer would give them the finger then shout "Stop hitting on married men skanks" Yes Jamie was a married man. He married Madison senior year and they live happily in New York where he studies Law. I love my brother but wish i saw him more and that when he did visit he wasn't so boring. He's 23 and talks about the weather! i thought as i lifelessly walked over to my pink mirror. I hate the mornings. They make me look like the exorcist. I looked at my reflection . Bright greeny blue eyes and dark hair like my my face is all my mom.

Sometimes i look at myself and see my mothers personality. Sarcastic. Way too sarcastic for my own liking. Once i asked my as a joke father if im adopted and he said" You have your moms face and sarcasm and height...but you suck at sport so ask your mom if im your father" He's right. I suck at sport. Which reminds me that i have it first thing...dammit! I tried to work with my dark brown hair but in the end decided to put in an easy bun. I pulled out a casual blue top and sweater with some light blue pants. Like my mom i had no interest in fashion that was all for sawyer and Brooke. I looked myself up and down. Mehh i thought. I'm around 5 ft 2 and find it hard to find clothes that didn't look like drapes on me. As i went down the stairs i found sawyer sitting at the table in awe of Nathan and Haley. One thing about my parents. They where still madly in love. Sometimes its nice to know that love actually exists as romance lacks big time in my life but when they start kissing in front of me its just...eww. As i reached the final step i found myself holding onto the banister as i nearly toppled over a shoe. Another thing about me. Clumsy. A factor to why im rubbish at sport. Sawyer stood up and looked me up and down

"Lydia whats going on with that outfit, its too casual!" Blonde curly hair like her mother and tall like her dad sawyer was used to me not bothering to dress up. Me and Sawyer had been cousin/bffs since day one. When sawyer was in Italy my mom said we would talk over the phone as babies just making noises or talking in baby language. We grew up together and understood everything about one another such as how sawyer is a cheerleader and loves it where as i would rather go kiss a gorilla then be a cheerleader. That is if i knew how to kiss. I've never been kissed... Anyway.

I grabbed my brown bag and we said goodbye to my parents and walked out the door towards the car into the warm sun. As soon as we where out of the door Sawyer went into a rant.

"and then Kate was like well im the captain so i organize everything so sawyer, your doing the low kick but then i was like hell no i am not taking that cheer" Kate miller is the cheer captain of the tree hill squad... and the biggest b**** that ever lived. The millers own this diner that's really popular..its got good milkshakes but we never go there because the millers nearly put Karen's cafe out of business... which wouldn't be the worst thing as I would be able to have some evenings of free time.

"Are you listening to me Lydia!" "Yes" i replied "you should of just given her the finger"Sawyer turned to Lydia at the red light "You and me know that we prefer to do that when there not looking" Lydia laughed. Yeah it is more fun that way.

Davis:

"Davis, DAVIS get your lazy ass out of that bed right now or im going to get a can of pepper spray and put it in your eyes. " Davis baker opens his dark brown eyes and looks up to find his mother looming over him. Dammit she may be 5 ft 4 but she could be scary sometimes. I sit up and rub my tired eyes. Only 6 hours of sleep last night from being at Jared millers birthday party. God I drank too much. Mom would freak if she knew what he was like. Or if she saw the tattoo on my back of blazing fire. I thinks it stands for me. When a fire is out of control the consequences can be devastating. I was also drunk when i got it. "Davis are you listening to me i have to go and collect new designs for baker man so i wont be here all evening and need you to help out Lydia" Wait what... "No way am i spending all evening with dorky Lydia , get Jude to do it he's the one in love with her" As i said those words i got a funny feeling in my stomach...its just the hangover...

"Seriously Davis get your head out of your ass, Lydia is beautiful and smart, better then all the trashy bimbo's you find.. now you better be there or im throwing your laptop out that window !" "Mom you love me to much to ever do that" I gave her my charming smile and got up to hug . I'm around 6 ft 2 so im tall and am proud to say that i have long muscular arms that trap everyone in my warm embrace. "Yeah yeah " She replied as she swatted him with a towel. "Jude's all ready to go so hurry up" I went over and picked up my weights where i do all my thinking. My moms words where stuck in my head Lydia ...beautiful...she did have brown hair that looked so soft i wanted to run my fingers through it every time i saw her and blue eyes that sparkled when she saw cake and when she smiled it lit up the whole room. Then it would all go away when she opened her mouth. As i put the weights down i smiled to myself when a memory of me and Lydia popped into my head.

When Lydia was about 6 and i was around 7 or 8 we where playing in aunt Haley garden when Lydia said "im going to pee like a boy now and just stood their making pee noises. Lydia used to always make me laugh...now being Davis Baker, Mr bad boy i just see her as a dork that she is. I have to see her every holiday where she only talks about Ella Fitzgerald or how sawyer and her are going to a the conversations she has with his mom that is. I cant remember the last time he had a full conversation with Lydia. I think i said something to her when she was a freshman... Wait what 7:30...Dammit Lydia!

Lydia:

First period in the gym playing you guessed it ...basketball. I always enjoyed watching my brother play or watching my dad play but i hated playing it. My ball never reached the hoop.

"So today ladies because most of you girls scream when the ball even comes close to your face or have to go to the nurse every time we play because it hits you in the face"he looks straight into my eyes "ive decided to bring in the boys to show you how to play" Ahh nuts... I officially hate Coach Owens.

The tree hill ravens walk in with this confident sway in there step as if their saying yeah girls we here. I don't really know any of them because most of them are juniors but then Jared Miller and Davis walk in. Jared is the captain of the tree hill ravens. He's blonde and about 5 ft 11 with big muscled arms that make the girls swoon. They don't make me swoon. I always found him full of himself just like his sister and scruffy. When i look at him i find myself thinking did he shower this morning?. Then theirs Davis... Davis Baker. When you look at him your in awe. Next to him Jared looks like a short blonde ape. I always thought Davis was good looking. Tall, muscular but not to the point that you think he's on steroids (like Jared) and smoking hot. Sawyer always said he reminded her of Daemon from obsidian this teen romance book. I never read it but the resemblance is uncanny.

Sophie (or Sophie the slut) runs over to Davis and puts her arm through his. She smiles up at him. Davis has never had trouble finding a girl. He doesn't even notice her because he's looking at me. Wait what... Whys he staring at me oh crap do i have toothpaste on my mouth. I wipe at my mouth but nothing comes off. He looks like he's about to laugh. Ugh i hate him. Me, Davis Jude and sawyer used to be inseparable. All my childhood memories are with them. Then near the end of middle school Davis turned into a jerk when he became friends with Jared and turned popular. My the end of middle school Davis got into basketball, swimming all different sports like everyone in my family. He turned to sport. I turned to music. Its kind of funny how much im like my mom. I play the piano,guitar a bit of the violin( i hate how it squeaks) and i sing. But not in public like my mom. My mom is always trying to get me to sing at the cafe but my popularity levels are quite low now and would sink even lower if anyone saw me singing.

" So im going to put the worst girl ball players with the best boy ball players so Sophie Baxter your with Rico" Ha ha Sophie's not with Davis that'l teach her. "Sawyer Scott your with Chris Keller Jr" Oh yeah. Chris Keller has a son and named him...Chris Keller. Ha ha Sawyers face is hilarious. Shes a got 2 ft taller then him. Chris jr is very fond of women...just like his dad.

"Lydia Scott your the last one left so your with Jared Miller"Ahh hell... Davis is with Kate Miller.

Jared Miler sways over to me with his cocky attitude and says" Arent you a lucky thing getting me all to yourself" I give him my best scowl. I dread the day i run out of sarcastic remarks and actually have to compliment these people.

I pick up the basketball and throw it. Its not even close. I feel hands on my hips. Ewww its jareds hands. He whispers something disgusting in my ear that i will never repeat again. I'm just about to kick him in the balls when a deep voice cuts in.

"Jared go to your sister she says she's broken her foot" I look up and see Davis. Ooh he looks a bit mad. At least slime balls hands are off me. Jerk Jared gives me a wink and runs off. I look into Davis's chocolate eyes and my eyes drift down to his soft lips that are drawn into a hard line. Whoa he's really something. He then breaks the lovely eye contact and picks up the ball. "You need to learn how to throw a ball" he says in his lovely smooth voice. Jerk.

"No shit Sherlock" i shout before he leaves me and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Davis:

When coach told us their wouldn't be any practice today I was relieved. I loved basketball but i really just wanted to chill a bit. Through trying to get my grades and all the sports i do i get tired. Plus partying can really make you tired. So can girls. Then he ruined it by saying we had to help the sophomore girls. Great i thought that meant Lydia.

When i walked in immediately found her. She is so tiny next to all the other girls. Her normally long brown hair is tied up in a messy bun im sure she doesn't care about. I always found it weird how she looked so much like her dad but didn't take his height. I was then taken out of the trance Lydia put me in and was put with Kate. Annoying Kate. Every time i went to Jared's house she'd never leave me alone. Speaking of that jerk. When i saw him put his hands on Lydia i got mad. I went over there and being the pathetic kiss ass that he is , ran away. He is the captain but no one even listens to him. He's a follower not a leader. I shouldn't have been mad but i was. Years without caring if she has a boyfriend and then the one time i see a guy have his hands on her i get mad. Thinking about it made me madder. So i had to go.

Ever since my dad died iv'e had anger problems. I admit it. When i found out about his brain cancer i wrecked the house and had to stay at uncle lucus's house. He convinced me to go back. To stop fighting it and face it head on. So i stayed with my family. I stayed with him through radiotherapy. Through my moms crying. Through my brothers denial of it all. I helped them all but didn't help myself. That was when i changed. The end of middle school i turned into the person i am now. Angry and emotionless. My dads last movie was of us. His family. It wasn't in the movie theaters. He didn't want it to be. Everyone watched it and everyone cried when they watched it except me. I couldn't cry. They where all home movies of me and Jude as babies ,toddlers playing with Lydia and Sawyer. The worst part of it was my mom and dads wedding. The look on my moms face when she watched it will stay with me forever. Nearly 3 years ago now. The last thing my dad said to me was "Davis all i want for you in life is to look after your mom and brother, find a girl, do something you love and be happy. Your the man of the house now son so be the strong one."I miss him. I love Nathan and Lucus but they have their only family's to worry about not me.

The day went on normally . I spoke to people , done my work and went home. As i walked up the steps i put my keys in and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. My damn mom. I get back in my car and drive to karens cafe. I open the door and the bell rings. The old lady next door called Ms Macy was with another old lady drinking tea. They turned around me and waved. Ms Macy definitely had a thing for me. I look around and see Lydia with her back to me in an apron and her hair in a cute ponytail.

I go and sit at one of the tables. I know she's noticed me but doesn't say anything. This is the first time we have to work here together. She starts cleaning the dishes and i feel guilty that she's doing so i get up and snatch the dishes away from her. She looks a bit frightened. Sometimes the anger i have for the world can be shown in a simple way of taking a dish from someone.

"Who peed in your fruit loops?" And there it was.

"Ha ha Lydia aren't you funny" he replied. "So this what you do in your free time?"

"Yes not all of us get to be drunk and hook up with people every day"

She see's me like everybody else does. I keep washing the dishes while she makes a coffee for herself.

I look her in the eye and smile. "Oh little Lydia you know me so well" i say as i slowly walk towards her.

"Don't patronize me" she says anger flickering in her eyes

"Don't judge by appearances" he says as he steps even closer. He's close enough to smell the scent of vanilla perfume. Lydia always smelled like vanilla. The ping of the coffee machine breaks the silence. I cant help staring at her. Her skins so clear and smooth. I brush a piece of silky brown hair that had fallen into her eyes. She blushes a little. This makes me smile.

"Well well well if it isn't Davis Baker and loser Lydia all sweet and cosy" Well god don't you have good timing.

Lydia:

I would have been happier if been happier if there was a gorilla behind us taking a picture and had a axe in his other hand. Ha ha maybe he could have a pink hat as well. Anyway back to the story.

I could feel my face burning up and i hate that. I hate it when i go red and people see. Especially when its a cheer-leading bimbo who gets a kick out of making you embarrassed.

"Don't worry Lydia im sure when Davis sends you on your way you can cry into one of your lemon pies". THAT B****

When i was around 8 i was really big. So big my parents thought it would be best if i went on a healthy eating plan. I hated it. So while i was on it i wasn't able to eat any cakes more then once a week. There was a fair and a pie eating contest. A lemon pie contest. Cutting to the chase i won. I don't regret it because i finished 4 pies in 4 minutes. When people remind me of the time i was chubby it makes me feel sad. Takes me back to the place where i was insecure.

"Wow Kate if your going to be a smart ass you have to say smart things otherwise your just being an ass"

"Sorry i don't talk to dorks"

"Well i don't talk to lanky cheer-leading slu..."

Davis cuts in before i finish my sentence. "Listen Kate if you want something buy it and leave"

"No i don't want anything that's on the menu as you know im vegetarian" she says and has the nerve to wink at him. Not that i should care.

"Well if god wanted us to be egalitarians he would of made broccoli a lot more fun to hunt"

I then go into the kitchen to stop me from throwing something at her. A few seconds later i hear her witch like laugh and then the bell above the door ring to celebrate her departure.

A few seconds later i feel the heat of his body behind me. Its funny but even though i hate him most of the time i missed him. Its nice to have him back. Anyway...

I put the cream on top of the cakes made for tomorrow. Its took all my willpower not to eat them.

"Lydia your eyes look like they are going to fall into the cake if you want it so bad just eat it"

"If life where so simple, if you haven't noticed i don't exactly have a model like figure" i say as i put the cake in the fridge.

"So what its not like you've got a boyfriend who cares" This is why i hate him.

I look him in the eyes and then take a cupcake from the fridge. What the hell the jackass is right.

Its only 7:00. Got another 2 hours till Brooke gets here.

"Can i ask you a question Davis?"

"That depends will it benefit me?"

"What happened to you?"

He turns to me and looks me dead on.

"Lydia i have no idea" he says then walks to the till , grabs money and walks out.

I run after him shouting "Davis you don't get to leave me here we have 2 hours till your mom comes back" He's gone down the road before i even finished my sentence.

Davis:

I couldn't stay there. Being around her brought up feelings and things i didn't want to talk about. So i went home and done a few press ups to take my mind of things. I miss my dad. Everyday. I think Lydia knows. Sees it in my eyes. Sometimes i say things but don't think about the consequences. That's what my mom says anyway. Jude's back home now. He's in his room. Even though me and Jude are twins we are totally different people. Jude is dirty blonde somehow and is around 5ft11. He loves math and his really into studying. Yeah hes a geek. Jude is quite thin and spends his time in the computer rooms doing work with his friends. Some of my "friends" often give them a hard time. They know not to do it to my brother otherwise they'd have me to deal with and none of them want that.

My mom suddenly walks in the door and slams it making me wince a little. God i have a bad headache.

"Davis why did i have Lydia calling me saying that you left her alone at the cafe?"

Wow that girls more of a goody too-shoes then i thought

"I got tired and wanted to leave" i say as i switch the channel

My moms angry. I can see when her eyes sparkle like that. I'm in for it.

"Davis you don't leave a young girl like her alone in a cafe at night time! Who knows what could of happened with all the creeps that live around here" "Promise me you wont do that again"

"Look i didn't know how late it was i just needed to get out of there" I love my mom more then anything but sometimes she doesn't get me. I walk upstairs and lie on my bed. My cell is ringing but im not picking up. I know its Jared asking me to go some place with him. I let it ring and close my eyes into the bliss of the darkness.

Lydia:

As i close up the shop my cell phone rings. Its sawyers ringtone. I'm just about to answer it when i hear someone whisper in my ear. Its a cold breath and i immediately tense. Its not someone i know. When i called Brooke she told me to close up quickly and go home. Tree hills dangerous at night. I know its a male because of the deep creepy tone of his voice.

"Don't be scared little girl i wouldn't hurt a pretty thing like you unless you don't do what i say!"

Great the first crappy day back and to top it all off ive got some creep who wants to kill me. I'm a little scared. Just a little. I feel something sharp touch my rib-cage and know its a sharp silver metal knife. He has a knife. This has got a whole lot worse.

The creep says" If you do what i say you wont get hurt. Give me the key"

Like hell im going to give him the key.

"If your looking for money theirs nothing in the till" i say without having my voice shake. He seems to stop moving for a minute then grabs hold of my neck nearly choking me. He runs the knife down my neck and i feel like im going to heave.

"Give me the key Lyddy" I officially hate that nickname.

"No" i say though i can hardly breathe. I still cant see his face and its dark because they haven't fixed the street lights outside.

"Did you just say no little girl?" Before i can think he grabs hold of me and throws me through the glass window of the cafe. I can feel the glass slicing through my skin and see some blood pouring onto the wooden floors. I think there's a chair on top of me. As the blood pours onto the floor a tear flows down my cheek. I want my mom and dad. Wheres Jamie or anyone to help me. He then throws one of the wooden chairs on top of me making my skull hurt. That will bruise nicely tomorrow. If i have a tomorrow.

"Watch yourself little Lydia next time ill do worse" and then he's gone. He's gone. Why is no one walking by. Because no ones stupid enough to be out this late in tree hill. I try to move but the pain is too much. I feel a big piece of glass in my thigh. I try to move it and its a bad decision. That will need stitches. My cell. I can call 911. I try to reach for it but its too far away. I screech out in pain. My arm is defiantly broken. Its funny. Scott's and windows are not a good combination. I feel my eyes closing. I'm so tired.

"Lydia ,LYDIA" a male voice shouts. Hey i know who that is. Its Davis. I put my hand on his soft face and hear him say something before my eyes close completely.


End file.
